A Happy Family
by writeinspiredraw
Summary: Random oneshot I thought up for the overused topic of Hannah returning years after leaving Booth. Rating is just to be cautious I swear.
**(A/N): Woo! So, I was rewatching season 6, which by the way, I hate doing because of the first half at least. Booth makes me so angry in those first few episodes! Anyways, this is neither the time nor place for my Booth fuelled rant, so I'll save it. I am debating whether or not to do another fic where Booth gets sense whacked into him during that time when he was with Hannah. Maybe.**

 **So, this fic is definitely a one shot, set… Oh, season 11 or 12, so AU but no real spoilers beyond them having two kids called Christine and Hank, so… Yeah, this fic probably makes zero sense but as always please let me know what you think. I live for your feedback. And also as always, I do not own Bones. Never, unfortunately will I have that privilege. Still, on with the show!**

 **A Happy Family**

Hannah Burley stepped onto the Major Crimes floor of the FBI Hoover building, glancing round cautiously at the bustling agents in the bullpen. It had been six years since she left, and she had finally come back to DC. Well, to be more specific, she came back for one thing in particular; Seeley Booth.

She approached the office quietly, a small smile crossing her lips as she saw her ex-boyfriend hunched at his desk, twiddling a pen as he completed paperwork. She took in his features, deciding that he hadn't changed much over the years, simply looking a little more weary than he had the last time she'd seen him.

She slipped into his office without knocking (the door was open) just as his cell phone rang and he answered it without looking at the caller ID. "Booth."

Hannah watched as his face split into a wide grin at whoever was on the other line. "Did you? That's great… No, I've still got paperwork to do… Uh huh… Really?... Yeah, I'll be home for dinner, I promise… Love you too, bye." He hung up and she couldn't wait any longer, clearing her throat loudly. Booth jumped slightly and looked up, looking shocked as soon as he saw Hannah. "Hannah."

"Seeley." Hannah greeted back breathily.

"What're you doing here?"

"I was back in DC finally, and I wanted to see you. I always felt that we weren't really finished, so…" She trailed off at his angry look, not sure why he looked like that.

"Hannah, a lot of things have changed since you left."

"I know, but that doesn't mean we can't have another chance, does it?" Hannah gazed hopefully at Booth. He opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off as a blonde child about five years old burst into the office, rounded the desk and threw herself onto Booth's lap. Hannah frowned, wondering who the kid was that could just run around like she owned the place and the FBI agent. "Seeley, who is this?"

Booth wrapped his arms around his daughter, ignoring Hannah's question. He wasn't sure what to say to the woman, but he knew his wife would not be happy to see her there. And if Christine was in his office, Brennan and Hank were never far behind. "What're you doing here? I said I'd be home for dinner."

Christine beamed up at him. "I know, but I wanted to see you. Mommy said that you could leave early, that she'd make your boss let you."

"Wait, what?!" Booth asked, panicked about what sort of trouble his wife would get him into.

"Daddy, who's that?" Christine asked, finally seeing Hannah in the corner, who looked dumbstruck by the conversation she'd heard.

"Uh, that was a friend of daddy's a long time ago, Hannah. Hannah, this is my daughter, Christine."

Christine frowned a little in concentration. "Hannah? Your old girlfriend?"

"Christine, who said that to you?"

"I heard mommy say it once, so I asked her. She said it was true." Christine shrugged, not seeing why she shouldn't be told things like that. She looked up again and grinned happily. "Mommy!"

Hannah looked up again in time to see Brennan walk in, a baby boy on her hip and a wide smile firmly in place on her lips. "Hey Christine. What have I told you about running at daddy's work?"

"Not to do it because guns are dangerous and there are a lot of guns here. Sorry mommy." Christine recited back, adding a quick apology onto the end. "Mommy, Hannah's here." Christine pointed to Hannah, causing Brennan to pivot round to face the blonde. Booth groaned silently, wishing his daughter hadn't dropped him in it like that, even though he really hadn't done anything. He never knew how his wife took things until she reacted to them.

"Hannah."

"Temperance." Hannah flushed a little under the other woman's sure gaze. "Uh, are these two children yours?"

"Yes, Christine and Hank. They are wonderful."

"I thought you didn't want children."

"I didn't." Brennan admitted. She always did, despite Booth telling her that she couldn't say so in front of her children. Her response was always that there were several interviews where she stated that she had no desire for children that were readily available online, and it would be far better for them to hear the whole truth from their parents first. Booth still hadn't thought up a good counter argument for that in two years. "Christine was a surprise. A good surprise, but a surprise none the less. Hank was no less of a surprise, but I love them both more than anything else in the world."

"Thanks Bones." Booth snarked back playfully, still holding their daughter on his lap.

"You know I love Christine and Hank the most. They will always come first."

"I know. And I wouldn't have it any other way." Booth assured her, standing up and swinging Christine round to rest on his hip, legs circling his waist as she grinned up at him. Hannah stared at the partners, wondering what else she was missing.

"Ah, the whole Booth family. Just the thing to hurt my teeth this late on a Friday." Caroline Julian boomed out as she entered Booth's office holding a case file. "Cherie, you and your lovely wife need to sign this for me, and then I'll get out of your hair."

"Wife?" Hannah squeaked out, causing three adults to turn as one to face her.

"Yes. Booth and I are married." Brennan stated calmly before turning back to Caroline. "Where do I sign?"

"Here Cherie. Shall I hold the cutie pie so you can read it in peace?" Caroline took Hank at the mother's nod, cooing to the baby boy in a way that was out of character to anyone who didn't know the prosecutor well.

"Married? How long?" Hannah managed to whisper.

"Around three years now." Booth answered. "It would have been sooner, but I had to call it off for a while."

"I wouldn't change it Booth." Brennan spoke up, glancing up from the file to shoot him a small smile. "Our life is perfect. Although, anthropologically speaking-"

"Bones, perfect is good enough for me." Booth interrupted gently, smiling back at her.

"You two should make me sick with how sweet you can be with one another, but we all waited too damn long to see it, so I forgive you." Caroline inputted, gently disentangling Hank's fingers from her necklace. Brennan smiled, taking her baby back from the prosecutor with a smile of thanks.

"I… I should go." Hannah finally said, blinking a little as she tried to take everything in. Never in a million years would she have expected this. It seemed she was far too late, but looking over at Booth, Brennan, Christine and Hank stood together, she knew that what had happened was for the best. She slipped back out of the office and made her way to the elevator. The last thing she saw before the elevator doors shut was Booth leaning down to press a kiss to Brennan's lips, the children in their parents' arms. A happy family.

 **The End.**


End file.
